


She Belongs to the Stars

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, MAJOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Sad, SuperCat March Madness, angst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat March Madness Week 4 - Angst Week - One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful.... so awful... I hate character death stories too but I've been trying to write on Questions and Surprises and this just refused to go away. UGH
> 
> I'm so sorry.

“You two be alone now.” Alex’s voice was quiet in its insistence as she passed Kara, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder and slipping past her and out of the room.

Kara remained where she stood, just at the foot of Cat’s bed looking down at her all the while trying not to cry. She swallowed the thickness that settled in her throat just as the other woman looked up at her, offering a thin smile. “My Supergirl…” Her voice was a ghost of its former self, its strength long since stolen away from her.

Kara moved then to draw the curtains near the window closed only to have a noise of disapproval meet her actions. With a twist she stopped, easily reading Cat’s features like she had for years now, pushing the curtains wider apart instead to let the light from outside to fill the room.

“That’s nice.” The former mogul murmured, settling into the depths of the bed she had yet to move from for weeks now. “Promise me something.?”

Kara schooled her features, keeping the emotion in her trapped as she turned completely, drawing closer and closer to her wife. “Anything.” Her voice was almost breathless. 

“Be good to yourself please, maybe settle down again with someone who can put up with you.” She chuckled gently, coughing a moment later so painfully that it that brought Kara to her bedside and into the mattress. Gentle fingertips tripped over her brow, pushing strands of white hair away from Cat’s temple. “Watch over our granddaughters, show them how to fly. And the rest, they’re going to have to listen to you now, understand.” 

Kara choked internally, pulling Cat’s hands into her own. “There’s so many, things I want to say to you.” Her eyes were full and glassy, her throat working hard against the stones piling up there.

“No.” Cats voice was almost final, as she pried a hand free, reached out and ran her fingers down Kara’s face, slipping across her throat before fanning out over her heart. “I love your stories, tell me a story, Kara.”

Kara’s expression was so lost, her mind reeling with how Cat could consider such a thing in this moment. She swore to Rao quietly under her breath searching the air and trying not to cry as she thought hard even as she shook her head slightly, unable to come up with one.

“Come on Supergirl tell me a good one.” Cat swallowed against the pain, flexing her fingers against Kara’s heavily beating heart. “Tell me the one about the first time you told me.”

“What?”

“Tell me.” Cat urged, shifting in the bed until she was comfortable again

Kara pushed to a stand then, turning from Cat to keep from breaking apart, coming to a stop along the wall of windows leading out to the balcony. 

“You were there.” She tried, bringing a hand to her mouth, gripping at her own jaw unseen to keep the sob from breaking past. 

“I know that Kiera.” Cat fought against her own failings, watching Kara against the window. “Tell me anyway.”

Kara’s features twisted, her chest caving while her shoulders shuddered with a name that Cat hadn’t uttered in years. She swallowed hard, sending a wave of painful emotion down into her gut. She licked her lips then, shifting her weight to her other hip as she crossed her arms over her chest, fists tightening under either bicep. 

She stared at her own reflection then, the white streak that had staked its claim, not unlike her aunt’s, decades ago. The age and whether of time on her features that Cat always said made her appear like a real hero now. Not some teenage version of one, even if she still looked no older than someone in their mid to late forties. 

“Uhm..” she breathed heavily against her emotion, blinking her reflection into a blur. “There was this person who had worked for you, and uh, they got upset about something, that now seems so trivial, and threatened your life.” Kara started, reaching up to wipe at the end of her nose before continuing. 

“Which by now really, we should have made a warning label with all the former employees who turned out to be villains or super evil genius’ in the end.” She laughed gently at the memory watching the drive of an oncoming storm move across her city. “Anyway uh, we hadn’t been dating long after you promoted me, you wouldn’t even acknowledge that we were, but to me we had been courting for years. Kryptonian tradition and all.” She huffed out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh, swallowing again as she tightened her fists. 

“You still didn’t know, or didn’t want to believe that I was who I was and this uh, this person just,” Kara made a face remembering, giving a small shake of her head. “Just refused to see that their failings in life were not a result of you and your demands from the people you wanted around you then.” 

“They showed up at your home, and uh, I was there.” She smiled sadly at the memory, the pair of them had been wrapped up on the couch, watching a movie of all things. “I was going to kiss you for the first time. You um, you always had to initiate things then and I was so proud of myself to catch you off guard.” She chuckled, drawing fingertips to her lips as she remembered as if it were just yesterday.

“And I remember kissing you, just, just barely touching your lips and then we were uh, we were outside floating in the air while your couch got split in two.” Kara laughed gently, the sound broken by the sob that accompanied it. “You hit me so hard in the chest when you realized who I was in that moment I almost dropped you.” She wrapped her hands around each bicep then, flexing her fingers hard enough to bruise, allowing the smile that broke through as the memories flooded her senses. 

“I kissed you for the first time right then, wrapped around you, flying through the sky,” Kara broke then, her voice shuddering as she tried to finish as the room suddenly felt void. “even with Tempest threatening to come after us.” 

She turned in profile to Cat, watching the fade of her aura into nothing as she turned fully. She wiped her arm across her face, hesitantly stepping closer to the bed, sobs barreling past her throat as she tripped over herself getting back to the woman. Trembling hands found one of Cat’s, curling around its fading warmth, pulling it to her face one last time before she bent over the woman and cried.

Her sounds must have reached those just beyond the door settling upon them all with a heavy weight until Alex made her way back inside, finding Kara with Cat’s frame curled into her arms, bent over her and rocking back and forth. The sounds of her loss filled the space around them, and she refused to open her eyes.

With a hard swallow and a sharp sniffle Alex made her way over, resting against Kara’s back, hands settling on her sides “It’s alright Kara, let her go.” Alex let out a slow breath, trying to calm them both as tears broke past her own cheeks. “Let her go.”

\----

Cat Grant’s funeral made National news, and not just because of the widow she left behind. Her contribution to National City had only grown the older she had gotten. Even after she retired, she had contributed to the betterment of others around the world to the result of many a humanitarian award. Of course this task had proved much easier what with the help and influence her wife had had on her after so many years. Now it served to secure her legacy within the heart of National city and the rest of the world with her passing.

Carter had been the one to speak on the behalf of the family during the funeral and to the press afterward, and when the world asked him where his other mother was and why she hadn’t attended he could only smile sadly. 

"Let us not forget that my mother, the other Hero of National City is not of this world. Even if she has claimed it as her own as long as I can remember. We have all suffered a great loss today, the greatest of which she alone bares.” His attention was pulled momentarily to his baby sister, and her twin daughters that stared up at him with each of his mother’s eyes. 

“She has given so much to this city and the world that we can only pale in our efforts by comparison to offer her comfort. As is her custom, she has gone to the stars, for how long is up to her and I implore each of you to honor that request both from us her family and from her personally. She has taken care of all of us in some way or another, now it’s time to take care of her efforts, and my mom, Cat’s legacy as well so that if, when she returns to us, she might find it a little better than when she left it. Thank you.”

Kara herself hovered above the Earth, her once sharp red, blue and gold hues muted and blackened as she mourned. She didn’t know when she would return, if she even could return, right now she belonged with Cat, and Cat resided in the stars. She tipped her head up then, searching for the last known point of Krypton, her wife’s voice echoing in her mind. 

“One day you’ll go back, just to be sure Kara. I only wish I could go with you.” Kara swallowed thickly, tightening her hold around the crystal in her hand before taking off into the vastness of space.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously sorry


End file.
